


Fiery Depts

by AlidaTean



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Divorce, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Tale of two misunderstood gods finding love in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not Making Profit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works.

Hades just wanted to relax and get away from his family for a while.The annual gathering of the gods started out as usual,you would think after living for centuries they would've gotten all these issues sorted out already.

 

At least he only saw them once a year with the exception of a few of them.

 

The reason this year's gathering was that he finally divorced Persephone.He was just tired of being the bad guy in that situation. He admitted to himself that kidnapping and tricking her was wrong but it wasn't like he raped her.

 

For years he gave her ,whatever her heart desired.He was one of the few gods that didn't have many half-bloods running around.He even forgave her affair with Adonis but she couldn't forgive him for Maria.

 

Her treatment of Nico was eye opening too.Why should his son be afraid of going to see his father just because his step mother turned him into a plant.Taking his son's side fractured their relationship.

 

Demeter was always harping at him too and Persephone's complains fuelled her on.So with his heavy workload and marital problems ,Hades had enough and told Persephone if staying in the Underworld was such a burden ,then she shouldn't bother to return there.

 

When he asked Hera to dissolve his marriage ,Demeter was over the moon about having her daughter back.

 

Persephone was happy about her 'freedom' until she realised that it meant she wasn't a Queen anymore.She started sleeping around like Aprodite to make him jealous.

 

He didn't care anymore.He made Melinoe,Macarina,Zangreus and Nico share the responsibilities of running the Underworld and Hades left to on a well deserved vacation to Sicily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus

Hephaestus was truly unlucky in love,his own mother threw him of a mountain because of how he looked.His crush on Athena crushed and burnt spectacularly,the only good thing that came out of it was their son Erikhthonis.

 

The only ones who truly loved him was Thetis,the Nereid who raised him for nine years and his children both immortal and demigods.The mothers of his children had various degrees of affection for him but it wasn't love.

 

When he was arranged to marry Aphrodite,he thought the goddess would be able to open her heart to him and love him unconditionally.Like a true Greek tragedy the woman was repulsed by him so much so that she cheated on him with thousands of men and gods included. 

 

It was one of the reasons why he wasn't close to his brothers especially Ares who fathered Harmonia and Eros and Hermes who fathered Hermaphroditus.

 

When his son Charles Benkendorf died helping Percy Jackson ,Hephaestus retreated to his workshop to mourn in private.He was hidden by a pillar, so Ares and Aprodite having sex didn't see him.

 

It was the last straw,the last hurt he would endure from their affair.He went to Hera's palace and asked his mother for a divorce. It took a lot to convince Hera to do it,the goddess of marriage was about to refuse him but Hephaestus told her,she owed him for throwing him of a mountain as a baby. 

 

Within days Hephaestus and Aprodite were divorced.When they run into each other months later,it was the first time her powers didn't work on him.He was able to see her as just another beautiful woman but there wasn't any longing for her.

 

In a fit of rage at what Aprodite saw as an insult she cursed him.When nothing happened he forgot about it and went on with his life.

 

At the end of the war he decided to travel,visiting his immortal children and sending gifts to his demigods more often.He even talked to them in their dreams regularly now,his demigods were happy at the attention their father was giving them.

 

He went to Sicily after visiting volcanic islands like Hawaii.He looked different after falling into a mystical fountain in the Mayans islands at the start of his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Hades was enjoying himself,he felt more relaxes than he had ever been in his entire life.He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with his sunglasses on,he looked like a 30 something year old man and his handsome features turned a lot of heads both male and female.

 

He spend a day in Palermo.He was walking around sampling some foods in the street food capital.While he didn't need food to survive ,Hades enjoyed tasting the flavour Sicily had to offer.

 

He did sample his masseuse and was unwind when he left the town but not before going to La Pescheria and wined and dined her at one of the most expensive seafood restaurants he could find,Hades liked to spoil his lovers.

 

Right now he was eating Arancini,he made to try another one when his hand bumped to another one.He looked at the stranger next to him. 

 

He felt a godly aura,the stranger looked startled as well.

 

"Lord Hades!" 

"Hephaestus?"

 

The younger god looked different,he looked young and he was handsome!

 

"I hope you are well,it's a surprise running into you."

"I am on vacation.What happened to you,you look different. "

 

The young god blushed,Hades wondered how far the blush went.

 

"I fell into a mystical fountain of youth in the Mayans islands,it seemed that it also had healing properties."

"You look good"

 

The younger god shyly thanked his uncle.His uncle looked handsome,he wondered where Persephone was ,it was usually the time she spend with the older god.

 

"Where is Persephone?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Persephone and I divorced"

 

"I am sorry to hear that." He sympathized with Hades,going through a divorce was hard especially if you still loved that person.

 

Hades nodded at him.

 

"It was good seeing you.I must get going."

"Wait ,are you free later on?"

 

Hades didn't know why he asked Hephaestus that.  
"I was planning on going to Taormina,there is going to be a play at the Teotro Antico di Taormina tonight."

 

"It seems that luck is on our side.I too am going there.I will see you at the opening."

 

Did his uncle want to socialize with him?

"I look forward to it,see you tonight."

 

Hades watched Hephaestus walk away with a faint stirring of something inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

The play was wonderful and both men enjoyed each others company.After the play ended, Hades and Hephaestus still in their suits.They walked to a restaurant and Hades pulled out a chair for Hephaestus.

 

They enjoyed good vine and food,the conversation flowed easily.Hephaestus ordered a chocolate desserts,he loved chocolates especially if it was Modica  
made chocolates.

He moaned aloud ,it was heaven on his tastes buds.He ate another just enthusiastically,making noises of appreciation for his dessert.

 

Hades was having a problem with his pants.The noises the young beautiful god was making were turning him on.Hades wondered how Hephaestus would sound coming.He wanted to lay him on the table with his ass in the air and spank him for making such noises and pound into him.

 

He adjusted his pants and took a sip of his vine.He asked Hephaestus of his travels.The god looked animated as he told him of the museums he visited and the struggling artist and craftsmen he found.

 

He even said he was sponsoring those he found talented enough and needed help.

 

He admitted that he did seduce some of those artists.

 

When Hades asked him the true reason he divorced Aphrodite.Hephaestus wanted to lie or tell a half truth but instead found himself telling Hades about how he was envious and happy that his son Charles Benkendorf found happy in a daughter of Aphrodite called Piper.

 

And when the boy died and he saw how the girl striken was with grief.He wondered how his wife would feel if he died and that he saw her with Ares having sex near his temple.

 

That it was obvious that something had to give,with that thought he went to Hera and begged for a divorce.

 

A silent tear trailed down his cheek when he finished.

 

"You deserve more than you got in life,you are better of without her.Maybe falling of that fountain was the fates' way of giving you a second chance." 

 

Hades brushed away Hephaestus' s tear.The men moved the conversation to a safer territory throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!

Hephaestus continued to send his family's weapons to his workshop.His children were instructed to give them to Hermes to deliver.

 

Hades continued to invite him on outings.They were coming from watching the volcanic eruptions of Etna ,when Hephaestus invited Hades to his room.

 

He offered him a drink and they relaxed on the couch.Hades took both their glasses and put them on the table.

 

"Hephaestus,I want you. Tell me now if you don't feel the same and we will forget about this."

 

"I want you too."

 

Hades didn't waste time kissing him.They took off thier shirts. Hephaestus let Hades carry him to his bedroom,their clothes hit the floor when Hades magixed them away.

 

He prepared the younger man not wanting to hurt him,when he was satisfied he entered him in one hard thrust.

 

He kept hitting Hephaestus's prostate in a rhythm.He went harder and rougher when Hephaestus scratched him with his nails.

 

He held the gods hand above his head ,as he continued pounding into him.

 

"Daddy!"

 

Hades paused at that. Hephaestus was red with embarrassment,he didn't mean to say that aloud.Hades just kissed him.

 

"Yes,baby boy. I'm your daddy.Tell daddy what you want."

 

"Ahh harder please..."

Hades gave him what he wanted all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egan.

A few weeks after they started sleeping together ,Hephaestus started getting sick.Hades took him to see Hacate,he knew that gods only got sick if they were cursed and Hacate was the goddess of magic.

 

She told them that Hephaestus was pregnant,he remembered that Aphrodite was also the goddess of reproduction.His ex wife kept throwing curses at him,this was the first to actually work.

 

Hades was happy about the baby,he didn't care about Aphrodite ,he should thank her he thought. 

 

He spoilt his lover throughout his pregnancy,Hades's other children liked him better than Persephone.Her daughter took a neutral stand towards him.Hephaestus respected it.

 

Hephaestus also to his own children but had them swear not to say anything about the baby.Since he started interacting with them more,his children were more eager to please and didn't want to do anything that could cause their father harm.They all swore not to say anything about it. 

 

As a reward ,he booked out a lodge for them to relax and even allowed them to explore one of his manufacturing companies.

 

Hephaestus was nervous about being a mother the closer he got to the due date.He didn't want to turn in to Hera ,he promised himself to love his child even if they came out imperfect. 

 

A month later he gave birth to a handsome boy,Hades named him Egan.

The godling was a happy child ,not long he had the whole underground twisted around his finger.By the time the annual meeting of the gods came ,Egan looked like a 3 year old mortal child. 

 

Hades and Hephaestus knew that they had to introduce Egan to the Olympians. They were wary of how they would react to Egan,the lovers knew that if anyone dared harm their son .They will make them pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments,keep reading.

Persephone was waiting for Hades to arrive,the time she spend away from him made her realise that she missed him.She missed the attention he gave her,the lifestyle he provided for her and she missed being Queen!.

 

At first it was fun being away from his intensity and looming presence. She got to sleep with as many lovers as she wanted without fear of him finding out and doing something out of revenge.She wanted to make him jealous as well but he hadn't noticed and he didn't botter to send her gifts anymore.

 

What bothered her even more was that even their daughter was not talking to her or letting her know what was going on with her ex husband.

 

Aphrodite was pissed off,the ugly oof had disappeared and she couldn't even find him. Hephaestus missed months worth of gifts ,he dared to ignore all her summons and she hated that she no longer had new jewelry to show off.

 

Her powers didn't work on him ,so Aphrodite couldn't even try to seduce him to do her bidding.Her last pregnancy ruined her looks because of the stress of looking for the blacksmith,she now had a few wrinkles and some left over weight.Her hair was in a ponytail because she hadn't had time to make it silky and shiny. 

 

They were all gathered there excluding Hades and Hephaestus. Hades came there and addressed them.

 

"Brothers,sisters ,nephews and nieces .I would like to introduce the new consort of the underworld ,Hephaestus god of fire,volcanos and crafts."

There was a stunned silence in Olympic. They all looked at the doors as Hephaestus entered but he looked beautiful. Zeus was lost at how stunning his son looked,he was a male version of a young Hera with traces of himself.

 

Hephaestus was nervous but wouldn't let it show.He bowed to his father.

 

"Father,mother,uncle,aunts,brothers and sisters. I would like to introduce my son.Egna ,the youngest son of Lord Hades and mine."

 

With that Hephaestus took off his cloak and let down his son but he made sure to angle his body to protect Egna if anyone dared attack his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandparents.

Zeus couldn't take his eyes of Hephaestus,the younger god looked so beautiful.It was the same type of beauty that had drawn him to Hera.

 

When the younger god had been born deformed,he had closed his heart to him.Hephaestus's birth had always filled him with uncertainty,he hadn't truly believed him to be his son.As far as he was concerned the boy belonged to Hera alone but looking at him now...

 

He could see his nose,traces of himself on his jawline ,his golden hair mixed in.The boy was a beautiful mix of the two of them.This was his son!.

 

With this new found parental link came possessive feelings.Hades,his older brother dared to lay his flithy hands on his boy,he beget a son out of him.

 

He couldn't even order them apart because the had bonded ,Hera couldn't break bonds unlike marriages.It was the first time he understood why Demeter used to wail about Hades defiling her daughter.Even though Persephone was also his daughter ,Zues never truly minded her being married to Hades,he didn't really care about her.

 

His new grandson was one of the fire gods and already showing a love for crafts so he didn't have to worry about him wanting his throne.He would let him live but he would keep an eye on him.

 

While Zues was musing,Hera was sitting besides him and she wasn't pleased with the turn of events.When she annulled Hades and Hephaestus's marriages she never thought that they would fall for each other.

 

Now because of a quirk of fate,the two of them bonded and had a child.She would have been happy about a child born legitimately,if it wasn't her son who had it with Hades.

 

Hades had been her first love,now watching him with Hephaestus made her see what a big mistake she made when she married a manwhore .Hades would have been faithful to her unlike Zues who couldn't help but stick his dick in anything with a hole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus

Dionysus rarely cared about what happened in these meetings,preferring on getting through them with the help of his alcohol. He was no longer restricted and was making up for lost time .

However his wine was long forgotten by the appearance of Hephaestus and their uncle Hades.He nearly choked on his drink when he saw how beautiful his brother now looked,and when he announced his bounding and newest son .Dionysus did something unexpected ,he spit out his wine and started coughing.

He saw Aphrodite turned pale ,while Persephone dropped her glass in shock.

"Hephaestus,what happened to you!?." He asked a question they all wondered. 

The blacksmith let out a little melodical laughter and said that Aphrodite's curses and an unexpected swim in the Mayans Youth Fountains were to blame.He told them that the change was permanent. 

Dionysus was secretly glad that it was permanent,Hephaestus was a sight to behold but he didn't say this outloud.The way Hades had his arm wrapped around his brother was a sign of how possessive he was.He didn't want to be smite by the older god.

He saw Ares lick his lips as he gazed at Hephaestus,Dionysus wondered if he had accidentally cursed his other brother,or was Ares truly stupid enough not to see how much a danger Hades was!?.

He went back to drinking his wine and ignored all the other gods there.He wasn't going to deal with all the drama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs.

The news of what happened in Olympus spread fast.Those who were there could still hear Aphrodite 's enraged shrieks.Most were shocked at Persephone's bold and confusing behaviour .

 

They had all expected her to be glad that Hades was fixated on someone else. Hadn't she complained for the past millennia about having to go to the underworld and Hades every six months?.

Shouldn't she be happy that the god was finally leaving her alone and giving her ,her freedom back?.

Demeter unlike her daughter was over the moon about the news.She even congratulated the new couple and she even HUGGED Hades!!!. She was so happy that the god would not be persuing Kore anymore .Her daughter would now be spending all her time on Olympus with her.

 

With Hephaestus's new looks in display,many finally accepted that he was truly Zeus's son.The blacksmith god was overcome with emotion when he heard Zeus call him son.His father had made Egan a minor god of fire and crafts.

 

Ares was just watching and drinking in Hephaestus 's form.He liked what he saw and desired it.He knew that getting around Hades was going to be tough but it would be worth it in the end.

He wanted his brother and he wasn't going to allow his uncle to stand it the way of that.He would use every dirty trick he had to get Hephaestus into his bed and carrying his children. 

 

Apollo wanted to say something or to warn his brother against Ares but something was holding him back.He was happy for Hephaestus but the prophecy god knew that the couple would face hardship ahead.He just hoped their love would be strong enough to survive it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus.

Hephaestus was working his frustration away.He knew that everyone would be shocked about the changes in his life but he didn't expect their awful welcoming. It was almost worse than his first one.

Zeus wanted Hades and Hephaestus to have a similar arrange like that of Persephone's and Hades when they were married . His husband was quick to shut that down by stating that Hephaestus had taken twelve sips of the tea offered in the underworld. 

He told Zeus that if they went by that logic then the young god should stay permanently with him.Zeus was not dumb and knew that if he forced the issue ,he would lose his best blacksmith. They all knew how 'Sparky' as Hades called him,loved his electric toy. 

The god king agree that Hephaestus and come and go as he pleased.

 

Hermes had made some silly jokes while Hestia had congratulated them.

He was wary at how Apollo kept staring at their son,the god looked like he had seen a ghost before his eyes.He kept saying his beloved Prince.The god had went into some kind of trance and disappeared in a bright flash.

Not even his twin sister Artemis knew why Apollo reacted in such away.The goddess had gone to hunt her brother for answers. Poseidon simply offered his congratulations amicably with a smile.

 

His mother had a displeased look on her face,it was like she had smelled something unpleasant with the way her nose scrunched up.She refused to even look at Egan.

 

It took everything in him not to attack Aphrodite when she called their son an abomination. She said no one would ever love him,with seconds Hephaestus had her by the neck and tried choking her.He was done been selfless and accepting when it came to his ex wife.

His brothers tried to pry him off her but due to him being one of the strongest he just held on.Aphrodite knew that he was going to make her face when he took out his sword. It was because of that realisation that the goddess of love begged for life and swearing to him that she won't hurt his son.

Hephaestus didn't let go until she took back what she said and swore to Styx to never curse Egan again.

With that bit of drama the Olympians had gone their separate ways.

Hephaestus returned a week later alone.He was back at his work station,it was when he was leaning over did he feel a hand on his ass.He quickly turned and was pulled into a forceful kiss.

He knew it wasn't Hades and so he kneed his attacker.He then threw a punch,Hephaestus heard Ares swearing up a storm.

"Do that again and I will rip off your balls" he told his brother . Ares had taken too much after Zeus for his own good. 

Hephaestus had no wish to have the attention of a horny god ,he was happy with his husband .


End file.
